


six years ago

by mp3pcy



Category: Chansoo - Fandom, EXO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-15 08:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17525690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mp3pcy/pseuds/mp3pcy
Summary: chanyeols playing his friends wedding as their gift, a wedding at which his first love kyungsoo is the best man





	1. where it begins.

where it began, six years before they meet again  

* * *

october 2013 kyungsoo, six years before the wedding:

”soo! wait up!” i heard him call, running towards me he topples over and pushes my forwards, “what was that!?” i tell, smacking him with my book. “it’s raining and you left me!” he replied, lips protruding into a pout and eyes glaring towards the ground. i lift his face upwards, placing a kiss on his cheek and grabbing his hand before we start to my house. 

 

june 2015 chanyeol, four years before the wedding:

i hold in my hand the letter, the letter he left me behind when he left without a proper goodbye  

 

do kyungsoo, stole my heart and left with it when he left me behind. where are you now? 

 


	2. the bachelor party(s)

january 2019- one week before they meet again

: kyungsoo 

 

 “WOOOO” our group yelled, downing another round of shots. everyone shining with a sense of happiness that can only come from being absolutely, roaring drunk. 

  the red coloured music bounced off the yellow coloured walls in our private room and sent us a feeling of something orange, something bright and whimsical. i wonder if it’s really hard to kiss someone while drunk, when i see baekhyun miss his boyfriends face by half a meter and kiss the wall. 

 i’ve been drunk twice in my life, tonight’s the second. the first was the day i left him. 

_i spent the whole day in a bar, letting hot, burning liquid make its way down my throat and to my gut, until my liver wasn’t so pickled nothing could help but an iv and an ambulance._

i feel myself being pulled and i turn to the door, watching four more people pour into the room. sehun, the other groom, jongin, my roommate, yixing, the guy jongdae hooked up with once, and someone i swear ive met but i don’t remember, but whoever they are their face brings me great sadness, so i drink more. 

 i don’t remember how i got here, but i woke up in my roommates bed with a headache. i make my way to his bathroom and notice them, six bruises that clearly aren’t real bruises. then i remember. 

_he carried a case of beer, and i honestly was amazed at how he could considering he could barely walk. he presses me against the wall and i’m too drunk to care. i plant a kiss on his lips and he plants another in on mine. soon i’m under him, his tanned body pressing against mine and im begging for more. electricity shoots up my spine and i let out a jolt before he collapses beside me. wrapping his arms around my waist and nuzzling his face in my neck._

i clean myself up and make my way to the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee and setting a pan on the stove, turning that on too. while the pan heats i pull out the waffle iron, and the ingredients for waffles, bacon, and eggs. 

todays going to be long. 


	3. valentine, be mine?

february 12, 2014

”hey, wake up”. “soo, soo - wake up” chanyeol kept pushing his very sleepy boyfriend, elbowing, nudging.

“STOP IT” kyungsoo yelled just as chanyeols hands reached his stomach and started ticking him. “i’mupokwhatisit” kyungsoo asks in one quick motion, shooting himself up as quick as he can. “i have a surprise” the taller days excitedly, pulling his arm until he’s on his feet. “you’ll love it” he adds, pushing the smaller boy towards the kitchen.

“wait!” he yells, slapping both hands over the boys eyes and guiding him again. “what is it?” kyungsoo asks again, both excited and confused. “just wait.” chanyeol demands, guiding him to a chair and helping him plop down. “okay, open.” he says, taking his hands off his boyfriends eyes to reveal the talkers present to his boyfriend.

kyungsoo looks around the kitchen at the flowers, balloons decorated the floors and counters and sitting in front of him was a perfectly cooked meal, wine, and across on the counter a beautifully decorated cake. he got up and looked around the kitchen, smelling every flower and poking every balloon. “i have one more supruse but it’ll have to wait” chanyeol concludes before sitting at the table with him.


End file.
